


Eye for an Eye

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Mutilation, What-If, X7 ending, copy chip headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Axl has a plan to get the drop on Sigma and avenge Red.He has to get all the details right.





	Eye for an Eye

_Red... now's your chance to pay him back._

While disguised as Red, Axl could get close to Sigma and finish him by striking at the wounds in his armour. That would be justice, after what he’d done. X and Zero wouldn’t have to risk getting injured either.

Axl could use Red’s auxiliary data to re-create his scythe. But Red's DNA data had turned him into what Red originally looked like. That meant there was one more detail to take care of.

A few cables had been exposed where Sigma had sent Axl crashing through the wall. He cut off a short length from one of these and placed it between his teeth. Then he planted the scythe handle on the floor, turned the point of its blade towards himself, and inclined it until it rested on his brow, angled just so over his right eye.

The blade’s tip tickled – like a white-hot feather – where it pierced ever so slightly into his metal skin. Already his fingers were digging into the blade emitter and his teeth were starting to clench on the cable fragment.

If Red had taught him one thing, though, it was to do what had to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually headcanon that this is how A-Trans works. I just wanted to inflict this idea on somebody else.
> 
> What have I done?


End file.
